The present disclosure generally relates to eye tracking, and specifically to mitigate vergence and accommodation conflicts.
Head mounted displays (HMDs) may be used to present augmented and/or virtual information to a user. For example, a virtual reality (VR) headset can be used to simulate virtual environments. Conventionally, a HMD presents stereoscopic images on an electronic display inside the HMD to simulate the illusion of depth and head tracking sensors estimate what portion of the virtual environment is being viewed by the user. However, conventional HMDs are often unable to compensate for vergence and accommodation conflict when rendering content, which may cause double vision, visual fatigue, and nausea in users.